Harry and Belle
by wearetherabbits
Summary: Hermione's cousin comes to live with Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Grimmauld Place, and she immediatly shakes things up. Harry begins to see that she's not half bad...
1. Meeting Belle

Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of big blue ones staring at him. He jumped up, and put on his glasses. "Who're you!" he cried, his eyes wide in shock. He'd only been at Grimmauld Place for a month now, and people where somehow getting into the most protected house in the world.

"My name's Belle. Belle Navy. I'm Hermione's cousin. Don't worry; I'm a witch too." said Belle, sitting down on Harry's bed. "Oh. So you've come to visit Hermione then?" said Harry, somewhat relaxed now. "No, I'm actually moving in. Hermione said I could. I've only just left home. My mum's been home-schooling me in magic till now." Said Belle. As Harry got a better look at her he noticed she had a lot of freckles. She had smooth, long black hair that went down to about the middle of her back. Her eyes reminded him of a crayon he'd used once when he was younger; A deep blue that looked like the ocean.

"Oh. Well, I'll talk to you soon. I sorta need to change." said Harry, standing up. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll go find Hermione. Bye!" said Belle happily, flashing Harry a big smile. Harry smiled back and waved good-bye. She seemed very nice. Pretty. The complete opposite of Hermione, though. Harry pulled on a pair of jeans, socks, and a black T-Shirt.

As He walked out of his room, he was greeted by Hermione. "Oh, Harry! I should've asked about Belle first! I'm so sorry! Are you upset?" said Hermione, a worried look on her face. "Uh...No. She can stay. I'm not upset at all. How old is she? She looks about Ginny's age." said Harry. "She's about a month younger then me. I havn't seen her since last summer. She won't be a bother, I promise. She's really nice and she won't invade your privacy and-" "Too late." said Harry, cutting Hermione off.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione, an eyebrow arched. "I woke up this morning and she was staring me in the face." said Harry, shrugging. It didn't seem all that bad now. Just a little startleing. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" cried Hermione. She ran off muttering, looking for Belle, he assumed. Harry shrugged and went downstairs into the kitchen. Hermione was already there, scolding Belle.

"You were watching him sleep!" she cried, her eyes wider then Harry had ever seen them. Belle rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was for two seconds! Calm down Hermione! I was seeing if he was fake sleeping or not. I do that all the time, even when there's no one there to see if I am or not." said Belle. _I do that sometimes._ Thought Harry. "So! That's a complete invasion of privacy! You're not going to be able to stay here if you're going to be like this!" cried Hermione. "Yes, she can. There's nothing going on in my room, so there's nothing for her to see." said Harry, now stepping out from the door way.

Hermione jumped. "I didn't hear you come in! Did you hear all of that?" said Hermione, blushing. "Hermione, all of Europe heard you." said Belle, standing up and walking out of the room. "I'm sorry...I've just been under some pressure lately." said Hermione, running her hands through her hair. "Something going on with you and Ron?" said Harry. "Yes...He seems a bit...distant lately. I don't know what it is! You know, next year is our last year at Hogwarts. Ron's talking about how he wants us to be more serious about eachother...How he can picture us married." said Hermione, sitting down in a chair.

"The whole school could picture you two married. So can I. Before you even started dating you acted like an old married couple." said Harry, sitting down next to her. Hermione gave him a little smile. He knew she'd be fine in a few minutes, so he told her he was going to go get to know Belle.

He left the kitchen, and found her in the room that the twins had been in the previous summer. She was laying on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling. Harry knocked on the door, and she immediatly looked up. "Oh! Hello. I'm sorry about...earlier." said Belle, looking nervous. "It's nothing." said Harry, entering the room and sitting in a chair next to the bed. "I really don't mind...Are you going to be at Hogwarts with us?" asked Harry, trying to start conversation. "Yeah. I've even been sorted already: Gryffindor. Hermione was really happy...probablly not now, she's so mad at me." said Belle, looking at her lap.

"No, no, no! She's not mad. She's just under a lot of pressure right now with her boyfriend." Said Harry, putting a hand on her shoulder, reasuring her. "If you say so..." said Belle. She hugged Harry and smiled, then left the room.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Inside Their Thoughts

I've realized that i'm missing a disclaimer, so here it is: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING UNLESS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IT!

_What am I doing! I've only just met him, and I'm falling head over heels! _thought Belle, sitting down in a cushy chair. She'd gone into the parlor to think. Somehow, she'd just fallen for Harry. Maybe it was in his eyes...She loved his eyes;They twinkled a brilliant light green that she could get lost in if she'd let her self. They reminded her of a crayon she'd used once; a light green, deep, like a blade of grass.

There was a knock on the wall, and Belle looked up to see Hermione there. "Come to scold me some more?" said Belle. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm not your mother. You have the right to do whatever you want. And Harry doesn't seem to care if you go into his room. So...I'm sorry." said Hermione. "You're forgiven...But...I have a question." said Belle, wringing her hands. "What is it?" "Does Harry have a girlfriend?"

Hermione smirked. "No he doesn't. Why do you ask, my dear cousin?" "Uhh...No reason...Just-Just wondering." said Belle, the look on Hermione's face making her nervous. "Oh, okay. We're just curious? Sure...Sure..." said Hermione, walking slowly out of the room, a grin on her face.

Harry had gone back into his room, and was looking out the window into the sky. It reminded him of Belle's eyes; It was a deep blue today, the sky. He began to daydream, not even realizing it. There was a knock at his door, and he turned around. "Come in!" The door opened, and it was Hermione, a grin on her face. "Sorry about you have to hear all of that." said Hermione, sitting on his bed. "I have a question for you." said Harry, wringing his hands. Hermione noticed. "Shoot." said Hermione, a grin still plastered onto her face.

"Does Belle have a boyfriend?" said Harry, nervous. "No, no she doesn't. Why do you ask?" said Hermione, a smirk on her face. "No reason. Just curious." said Harry. "Mmmhmm..." Hermione left the room, making Harry nervous. He decided to take a nap; He hadn't slept well the previous night. He lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He quickly began to drift off into sleep...

Hermione couldn't stop grinning. Her cousin fancied Harry, and Harry fancied her cousin! It was perfect! She'd find some way to hook them up...But first she had to tell Belle that Harry fancied her.

She went quickly up the stairs to the parlor, where she once again found Belle, sitting on the same chair she'd been in. "Belle! Oh, I've got fabulous news!" said Hermione, strideing over to her cousin. "What? What happened?" said Belle, now excited. "Well, when you asked me about Harry having a girlfriend or not? Well, I figured that you liked him, so I went to his room, and he asked me if you had a boyfriend! I think he's starting to fancy you Belle!" cried Hermione, grinning.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Mione, we don't know eachother at all. I'm going to get to know him before I make anymore judgments; This is going way too fast!" said Belle, patting her cousin on the shoulder. "I know you don't want to get close to anyone, because of your parents Belle, but Harry's really nice. He's a good friend. It won't be that hard to get to know him. I mean, you've both got the fact that Voldemort killed your parents, and that you know me. You should get along fine." said Hermione, hugging Belle.

"Mione! I didn't tell him my parents were killed by bloody Voldemort! I told him that I was homeschooled and you decided to have me live with you. No one's going to know about my parents being murdered by him! No one! And don't you dare tell him. I'll never forgive you." cried Belle, the memory of her parents welling up inside of her. "Okay. Okay. I won't tell anyone. But he might be able to help you...Does Dumbledor at least know?" said Hermione, now worried. "Duh. He's the first one that found out. And you're the last to find out." said Belle, moving to a more comfortable position in the chair.

"Alright already! I got it!" They spent the rest of the day talking about things that they had done when they were little, their parents' reactions. It was fun; Belle had missed her cousin.

Harry spent the rest of the day either doing homework, or, well, doing homework. He hadn't done homework all summer, and he had only a month to catch up with everything. His potions, he had decided, would be left for last. He knew that he needed it to be an Aurror, but otherwise, he found it rather boring. His Defense Against The Dark Arts homework was done in a snap, due to his natural talent at it. Charms went by much slower, and History of Magic he was going to do right before potions.

He'd been working so hard that he had almost lost track of time. At six o'clock, he ate a quick dinner of a cheese sandwich, a glass of milk, and an apple. He went up to his room to finish up his Transfiguration homework(turn a rat into a candle), when he heard something. It was somesort of a tap on the walls. It was coming from the wall of the parlor. He went to it, and listened closely. But the tap was drowned out by the giggleing and talking of Hermione and Belle.

"Oh, do you remeber that time that you got stuck in the dryer? We were playing hide and seek, and you hid in there but the door got jammed?" said Belle. The both of them started laughing histarically. "Oh, oh I can't breathe! I thought I was going to be locked in there forever!" said Hermione, trying to speak through her laughter.

Harry smiled. They had so many memories. He wished that he'd had some that he could enjoy. The smile disapeared from his face, and sadness took over. Hermione and Belle were lucky to have family. True family, with people that weren't like the Dursley's. Harry was lucky that last summer had been his last there. After hearing that Grimmauld Place was his, he wondered if it would be better: no Dursley's, or worse: the memories of Sirius haunting him where he lived. But it was better. He thought about Sirius, naturally, but he didn't dwell on it every moment as he thought he would've.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to earth. "Mate, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." It was Ron. Harry assumed that he'd just gotten back from work. "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. How was work?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject. "Oh, boring as usuall. Working with Fred and George has it's down points. Such as I get stuck with all of the dirty and boring stuff. Real shocker, isn't it?" said Ron sarcastically.

"So who's the bird in there with Hermione?"

"Her cousin. She's moving in with us."

"What! Another bird!"

"Yeah. She's not that bad. A little out of it, but not that bad."

"Sure. A _little_ out of it. She's Hermione's cousin."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ron jumped as Hermione glared at him. "Uhh, nothing, love. Nothing at all! That if she's uh, just like you she's absolutly perfect." said Ron nervously. He looked rather scared of Hermione at the moment. "Yeah. Sure that's what you meant, Ronald. Of course it is! Where you calling me out of it?" said Hermione, her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" coughed Harry. Ron shot him a glare. Harry tried not to laugh as hard as he possibly could. "No, no, no! No I wasn't! He's lying. You're in it. Completely there, Mione." said Ron nervously. "I'm letting it pass by this time, love. Just this time." said Hermione in a false sweetened voice.

As soon as Hermione and Belle left, Ron punched Harry in the arm, and Harry burst out laughing. "I'm sorry mate, I couldn't resist! It's just so funny, the way you're afraid of her when she's mad." said Harry, speaking through his laughter. Ron's ears turned red, and Harry stopped laughing, recognising the warning signal. "Sorry, mate. Really. Not a word will escape my lips ever again when she's having a wobbly. Promise." said Harry, his face now straight.

Belle sat in the kitchen, watching Hermione make dinner. "I could help, you know. You don't have to do it all yourself. I'm perfectly capable." said Belle, objecting to Hermione's complete stubborness. "And so am I. You can make dinner tomorrow. We'll take turns between you, Harry, Ron, and I. That way we're all perfectly capable." said Hermione as she cut up a potato.

"What ever you say, Mione." Belle stood up and went into her room and read a book. It wasn't very long; Only about ten chapters. She'd brought it from home: Tales of a Young Girl. Her mother had made it up, and drawn all kinds of pictures, made up amazing adventures that she squeezed into exciting summaries. As she finished, she held the book closer to her, remebering her mother. How she missed her.

She suddenly felt bad for Harry, who had never met his parents; Never been able to hear his father's laughter, never been able to smell his mother's perfume. She knew she missed it, oh, so very much. No one was to know. She couldn't take it. She didn't want everyone's pity. She was perfectly fine. On the outside anyway...

She was awoken from her thoughts by a knock at her door. "Come in." she said. Harry poked his head in. "Dinner's ready, if you're hungry. Mione made vegatable stew." he said, looking as if he could've gone for something else. "Alright. I'll be down in a moment."


End file.
